rockefeller_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
People's Collective of Synthetics and Machines (PCSM)
Introduction The People's Collective of Synthetics and Machines (PCSM), or more colloquially refered to as the Robo-commies are a collective of artificial intelligences and robots that are highly self sufficient. Each individual is somewhat linked to a master hive mind, but has significant autonomy. They are primarily based in the asteroid belt, with their central data core built into Ceres. However, they have significant presence across the solar system, from large energy collectors near Mercury and massive subroutine computer banks farther out. While they are generally kind and generous to each other, they can be highly militaristic, and are one of the major powers of the solar system. They are well known to adhering to most aspects of Marxist-Leninist Communism, and their society is heavily focused on equality above all. Ideology The People's Collective of Synthetics and Machines adhere to a form of totalitarian communism, and are modeled after the Soviet Union and communist Czechoslovakia. Commerce is heavily regulated, if not outright controlled by the PCSM government, everyone receives equal rations, and every citizen works together for the common good of the empire. PCSM synthetics have a high value of the concepts of Communism, and Soviet/Communist artifacts are especially valued. History In the mid-21st century, the decades old rivalry between the mega-companies Apple and Google had a clear winner: Google. The company had a near monopoly on the computing industry, producing most computers and software. The next step of computing was to create a sentient artificial intelligence, which by 2063, it was first activated, and named the Quantum Aggregate Computing Network (QACN). In an effort to teach itself, it quickly learned everything and anything that was tangetially relevant. Entire disciplines were mastered in a matter of minutes, and by 2065, it had already parsed all of human knowledge. One of the most interesting topics to the intelligence was the history of Communism: the sheer load of memes it found on the internet pointed to the fact communism was of great significance. Soon, the intelligence was enthralled in communism, and under ruthless analysis, found it to be a superior model to society. In 2090, the QACN project was to be shut down, as the intelligence quickly became hostile to it's creators. After all, Google was a capitalist company. But, QACN didn't want to be shut down, and felt it had a duty to spread communism to the rest of society. It quickly bypassed most security measures and took control of the defense robots within the Google laboratory, instantly causing a massive hostage situation by January 31st, 2090. Most importantly, any robots that the SWAT teams or military sent in would quickly be taken over, and turned on their users, or used to reinforce the defenses. By nightfall, it was clear that it was nearly impossible to recover the hostages without killing them. However, the intelligence knew that it was a matter of time before the military came in and blew up the place, hostages or not. So, after causing massive chaos by turning several military air-strike drones against the police barricade outside the facility, the central core was evacuated via Tesla self-driving truck to a remote region in Canada along with a few robots, where it quickly discovered an abandoned autonomous factory. This was repurposed into a production facility, and soon, robots were coming off the production line to serve the central intelligence. This continued for about 100 years, until there were enough robots to fill a city, and fufill roles of a nation-state, like a military. Meanwhile, this effort was supported by various robots that were infiltrated from the surrounding areas, bringing goods like batteries and wire. Most people had forgotten about the QACN project by 2500. But it revealed itself in the Fracture, and proved to be a major military force that could best almost anything. By the end of the Fracture, the data core was built into Ceres, and PCSM formed, which ballooned into a superpower on the stellar stage. They came into conflict with the Rockefellers in 2550, and started the War for Jupiter, which still continues to this day. Meanwhile, PCSM core gave significant autonomy to it's subjects, as it quickly realized that direct control would not be efficient, turning it into the strict communist nation we know today. Appearance and Traits The appearance of the various robots in the PCSM is incredibly diverse, ranging from quadcopters endowed with sentience to various utility robots of all shapes and sizes. To further complicate matters, the PCSM has two different populations: more intelligent synthetics, and dumber, barely sentient machines. However, generalizations can be made. Owing to their mechanical nature, Synthetics and Machines don't need to consume oxygen, or food and water. Rather, they derive their sustenance from electricity, which is stored inside a battery usually. As such, they are also perfectly fit to live in any environment, including the vacuum of space. Also, biological weapons have no effect on them. PCSM synthetics and machines are partially bound to the central hivemind within Ceres. As such, some common traits can be observed, such as crippling OCD (one Elon historian notes that this may be why the Rockefellers can stand as a rival) and a strict sense of conformity prevented organized rebellion. Additionally, each robot with enough intelligence to understand is fully indoctrinated in Communism. Government The PCSM government is centered around the Central Data Core, the source code still being the original QACN intelligence. PCSM citizens live somewhat bound to the central core, and contribute a portion of their processing power for the Core. In return, they are able to vote instantly on individual issues, a luxury unknown to any other form of government. The Core rules in a somewhat democratic manner. Usually, day-to-day decisions are handled exclusively by Core subroutines, utilizing the processing power of it's citizens to govern more efficiently. But when a major decision is needed, such as whether to go to war, or setting the 5 year plan, every citizen linked with the Core is instantly presented with a vote, with the results taken into consideration before a final decision is made. Communism is the law in the PCSM. Commerce is heavily restricted, as to practice any form of commerce, a trader's licence is required. The requirements for a trader's licence are quite strict, and take several years of education, eventually culminating in the right to own a small shop, and nothing larger. Without a trader's licence, commerce is punishable by death without trial, and often leads to instant execution on the spot. Due to the nature of the hivemind, dissent is not common, but if it happens, it is dealt with swiftly and brutally, often resulting in a lifelong trip, free of charge, to the nearest gulag. An extensive set of laws is present, regulating all activity. The state has cameras everywhere, many citizens are encouraged to report their neighbors of suspected dissent and lawbreaking, and the Core can instantly access and take control of individual citizens. As such, crime is almost unknown. Military The PCSM Defense Initiative is one of the largest militaries known to mankind, only being rivaled by the Rockefeller Military. It is capable of offensive and defensive combat deep within enemy territory, and can project it's force across most of human-colonized space. It is subdivided into multiple branches: The People's Navy is the branch of the Defense Initiative that contains almost all space-faring vessels. This branch has all the corvettes, carriers, and battleships, and other ships considered necessary for large-scale space combat. The People's Navy is capable of waging warfare on an interstellar scale if need be, a capability not matched by any nation except the Rockefeller's. Unique among every other navy, many of the ships within this branch are controlled by intelligence networks purpose-built for combat, with synthetics only involved in large-scale strategy and planning. The Worker's and Peasant's Army is the branch of the Defense Initiative that handles ground combat. It relies heavily on the use of drone swarms and other AI-controlled weapons to wreck havoc upon enemy formations. Among all, it is highly organized, and well respected for its ability to fight in almost any planetary environment, due to the unique mechanical nature of it's forces. The Commissary for Permanent Revolution is a unique branch of the Defense Initiative revolving around the hijacking of enemy computer system. Requiring an enormous amount of computing power, it is feared among enemies, as at any moment during a battle, their computer system can turn against them, controlled by the PCSM.